Pup
by Kibou32
Summary: AU. Sesshoumaru has to find a rare puppy for his father, but by finding it would his dream to marry the woman he loves be accepted or changed for the worst?


Pup

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I, certainly couldn't do this type of work myself, simply because I can't draw shit.

Summary: Sesshoumaru's world is turned upside down when his father makes a weird request in exchange for the right to choose his own mate. Not S/I but does mention something like implied want of incest from Sesshoumaru to Inuyasha, but ultimately mild shounen-ai. Thus the pairings are K/I and Sh/S. I was just going to leave Sesshoumaru alone, but decided to give him a somewhat happy ending as well.

¡¡¡

He looked over everywhere… his father had demanded that he go searching for a pup. If the request seemed a little weird, then you might also have to know that this pup was different from other pups. This pup **had** to have golden eyes and white hair. So far, he had tried every pet store in Japan, and found nil. Had to request his friend Kagome in the States to research for the pup and up until now had no answers from her yet.

The phone rang… he found comfort in her voice, Rin always managed to do that for him. He planned on getting her to be his wife the next summer, but first; he had to find that pup for his father. Damn!

"What is it?"

"I found it." – she said.

She gave the directions to the store and he quickly hung up, not bothering to say goodbye. In other circumstances, she would've been mad as hell at this; but now, she understood its significance and forgave his lack of manners.

¡¡¡

Sesshoumaru stared at the figure inside the pen. In it lay a one year old pup. He was not much bigger than a poodle, but he was beautiful. His hair - even from the other side of the glass door of the pen – looked like silk. His head, his paws; even his tail looked incredibly soft to touch.

The keeper looked at him once and decided to play it safe by telling him that the pup was only given to someone for a price and for a number of days. It seemed it was extremely sought off for and that it was her pot of gold. He assessed the place in one quick glance and decided to buy the pup. No matter its cost.

¡¡¡

The pup was a bit heavy even if it was really small, but he couldn't tell its sex. The shop keeper had been near tears when he had demanded that it be given to him. For the right price. She begged, tried to cajole, but found herself obeying the Lord's wishes even if she didn't wished to follow them.

¡¡¡

As he left the shop with the small puppy in his arms, he suddenly felt weird. He wished that perhaps Rin were with him so she could handle the aspects of taking care of the runt. But as far as he knew, she was working. It had been a good thing that she had told him about the puppy. Now perhaps, the next month he left to see his father at his hometown, he could get rid of the pup and be able to ask Rin to marry him.

It was a bit later that he found himself in his apartment taking the pup to the couch and depositing him there. He went to take a bath. He was tired and he had been working for hours at a time in a project before going to pick up the 'thing' at the shop. And while he took a bath, he found himself wishing – strange as it were – for someone to relieve him of his stress. Just once.

¡¡¡

He woke to find himself in his tub. He wrinkled his nose at the strong scent of semen that surrounded the room. He didn't remember if he let himself go on his own, of it was something like a wet dream from his early years; but he shrugged as he opened the water plug and watched the water go.

He stood up and dried himself as he entered his room solely expecting to see some intruder of some sort, but all he found was the pup, still on the same place sleeping peacefully. He shook himself and decided that it had probably been a wet dream. It was understandable after all, he hadn't been with a woman for a long long time.

He had been dating Rin on and off for fourteen years, but; their true relationship hadn't started until a few months back when he had asked her to marry him. She had said yes and so far they were engaged. Hence the issue that his father wanted this huge favor for him. He did not know as to why his father had asked him this strange request, but he would honor it as it were. It was a fair trade, the special pup for the right to choose his own wife.

He sighed. As he put on his pajamas, he realized he would have to share the bed with the pup or risk hurting him later on and he wanted it unharmed. So he accommodated himself on one side of the massive bed and promptly fell to sleep.

Immediately, his eyes went into the REM cycle indicating that he was already in a dream, but whereas he expected to launch into a simulated discussion of the next few meetings at his company on the upcoming days, he found himself standing in front of a human female that had black hair and black eyes. She stood with her back to the endless white that surrounded them… an infinite space of white that signaled the confines of his dreaming mind.

She seemed to be speaking in a language he hadn't heard in over 200 years. And he found himself puzzling over her message. '_Take care of my baby. Cure him of the curse I put on him by mistake. It is the only way, otherwise this nightmare will never end_'.

¡¡¡

Sesshoumaru woke up to find himself in bed feeling deeply refreshed for what seemed to be the first time in too many years. He didn't recall what had happened the night before, only that there was this nagging thought in the deep recesses of his subconscious mind that was important but the real reason eluded him for the moment. He sighed as he laid eyes across from him to see the white haired puppy from the day before. He was still lying where he had put him the night before. It seemed that he hadn't moved at all. If it weren't for the fact that he could see the pup breathing, he would've thought of it to be dead.

Since it was its back that was facing him, Sesshoumaru did not notice that the puppy was _not_ sleeping, but wide awake and ready for his new masters' wishes. Ready to go, as some people would say, but he didn't move.

Once he was dressed to go downstairs and get his breakfast, he turned around to open the curtains and see the sun. Was shocked to the core to see glinting golden eyes staring up at him with such an open countenance that blew his breath away. He wasn't sure what made his heart speed up, but he knew that this was the true very first time he had been struck by the fact that the puppy was completely and utterly beautiful. And it wasn't just admiration that he felt, but something he had never felt in his life.

Something ethereal that lurked upon those graceful features. He knew it was stupid for him to think so, but that face looked so humane… looked so unlike any other dog features he had ever seen before. Those eyes… they looked on with some kind of innocence in the air, yet it held some wisdom deep within that made Sesshoumaru wonder just what was the secret… the mystery that the pup had. And why it was so damn important to him?!

"Ah… so you're awake. Well… do you want something to eat?"

Silence.

There was no response whatsoever and that made him restless. A bit chagrined that he had thought that it would work out some kind of response from the pup. Something… anything… that might bring down the illusion down a couple of notches from the confusion that brooked within him. He turned to leave, expecting nothing once again… and was completely and utterly shocked when a thought – not his own – flitted across from his mind.

_Your wish is my command._

But when he turned and shifted the sheets to turn the pup's face to meet his, he found nothing. The pup was asleep again. Its breath was even and it looked like the past few minutes had not happened. But they did… he knew they did. Otherwise, he was slowly going out of his mind.

¡¡¡

During the long hours that came with routine, Rin wondered why did Sesshoumaru's father need a puppy now of all times. As the rumors went, the Taisho was as old as the city he lived in. He didn't have the time nor the energy to take care of a puppy, much less the will to have it live in his house. She sighed as she tied the sutures and finished the arm of a faceless patient as she often was preoccupied with her own thoughts than the sight of her patients' faces.

She sighed and trudged away to another patient, going about her day with the seriousness and patience that was characteristic of her dutiful personality. Yet, this monotonous routine was just that, a routine that couldn't hold her interest or spark something more than abject senselessness.

And by the time she finished her rounds at the local hospital, she found herself wanting nothing more than going to sleep. Maybe that would calm her over-analytical mind and find some answers in the REM cycle… answers that were supposedly so obvious that her consciousness could not find them for they were overlooked.

¡¡¡

Later when Sesshoumaru came to pick her up so they could go out for dinner, she found herself restless. As if there was something lurking in the shadows that was going to change her life forever. She decided to ignore it, for her soon to be husband was staring at her with blue contented eyes. And those eyes reminded her of another pair of eyes that haunted her dreams more often than not.

"Is something the matter Rin?"

"No. I've just been very stressed out with work and your search for the puppy." – Sesshoumaru looked a bit distressed at this and she quickly changed her tone to say: "But now that you've gotten the puppy, when can I see it? I'm curious to see what is so special about this one that others couldn't be a much better option for your father."

"Rin."

"Hmm?" – she looked up at him again and found his big lean hands wrapping around hers.

Funny. Sesshoumaru was the only person she knew that was never warm but never suffered from the chill of winter or any illness whatsoever. She wished sometimes that she could warm him with her love, but lately she knew that something was missing. A hurtle in their path they couldn't see out of it.

She wanted babies. He wanted none. She could never have a kid of her own, she was barren. But she could accept her fate and adopt, yet he said he didn't care for them either way. He said he liked children enough, but he didn't think he could ever find it in his heart to care for one as his own.

And she knew he was good with children, she had seen him with other children of their mutual friends. She had seen how he smiled to them, how he was so kind but firm with them and she knew he could be a wonderful father. But he hated his own father and at a young age had vowed that he'd never be a father for fear that he would turn into his own father. She always wondered if that was the only reason he didn't want to have children.

"You know I wish to make you happy always Rin." – He said.

Unfortunately for her, her beeper rang and she sighed knowing this was an emergency otherwise they wouldn't have called her.

"I have to go."

Sesshoumaru sighed.

"I wish we had some more time to ourselves. I rarely see you anymore Rin." – he said.

"It can't be helped, you know that Sesshoumaru. I like my job just fine and you knew about it before anything between us came to be, so don't act like it's my fault." – she then gasped. When had she grown so bitter with him? His blue eyes hardened at the obvious disrespect towards him.

"I'm sorry!" – She cried and tried to hug him but as always he stepped back.

"It's ok Rin. I understand that you won't leave your job and I don't object. But next time…" – he stopped his sentence and shook his head.

His long blond hair swishing with his shake. He was the tallest man she had ever met. And yet when he did this… this distancing whenever she blurted out something she shouldn't – would never – have said, she felt herself being surrounded by ice. The kind that you only found in the deep blue sea.

"I just wished…" – she said, but couldn't finish her sentence because the damn beeper did it to her again.

"**I** wish you would trust me better. Haven't you heard me? I really want your happiness. When you're happy, it makes me happy." – with that he turned away from her and went to pay the bill as she rushed to get her coat and go to the hospital.

It was weeks after that meeting that Rin – having fought with Sesshoumaru over something so stupid – found herself waking up to a feeling so foreign that it scared her. She went to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet seat. If it hadn't been for the fact that she _knew_ she was barren, she would've immediately thought herself to be pregnant. But nevertheless, decided to see her specialist and try to see what was wrong with her.

Sesshoumaru sat in front of his father – who had come to him instead of the other – whislt they drank green tea.

"Well?" – Touga Inu no Taisho asked at his son as he put down the fine china tea cup on the coffee table of his son's spacious living room.

"Do you wish me to bring it to you?" – Sesshoumaru asked.

"Is _it_ in your bedroom?" – at his son's nod, he stood up and was being followed by his son until the doorbell rang.

"Excuse me for a second father." – Touga just waved his son away and went over to see the puppy lying and sleeping soundly on his heirs' bed.

Rin had found to her amazement that after having that fight with her fiancé four months ago, that she knew in her heart she no longer loved him. She had fallen with an intern that went by the name of Kohaku Shiro. Shiro-sama was funny, smart and kind. He was hoping to go into her line of work. He worshipped her and she found she liked that better than being treated like an equal. Women were supposed to be worshipped and coveted once found to be 'the one'.

And three months later, sitting in her specialists office; when he told her she was pregnant she was quick to put two and two together and found the culprit, so to speak. So she soon told Kohaku and found to her complete delight that there were no recriminations and that there was a marriage proposal awaiting her. So she got married. Was awaiting for twins in five months and couldn't be happier.

As Sesshoumaru went to see who was at the door, Touga smiled in relief. It _was_ the pup. The one thing left over now was to go thru the rites of accepting the pup as his sibling. His father hadn't been too kind to those women who he bedded and left pregnant. But unfortunately, none had survived the pregnancy. Except a woman Touga had known as his nanny. Izayoi had a hanyou pup born out of his father and her blood. Because his father hadn't wanted hanyous as being part of his namesake, Izayoi and her puppy were cast out of his father's castle.

As the story went, Izayoi cursed her own son when wishing he could've been full demon. As she came from a long line of miko maidens, this was the worst offense she could've done – aside from joining with a tai-youkai – and she died trying to find her way back into his father's good graces. Because his own father – Rei Inu – had something to do with this curse, he died at the hand of a dark hanyou.

Touga stood next to his father's bedside when Rei Inu himself prayed to the inu-kamis to forgive him for his grave mistake. And he asked his son to find his brother and bring him into the family. But due to the curse and the wars that came shortly after his father's death, he never managed enough time to find him.

This was the time to mend the breaks in his father's soul and his brother. By accepting him in the family, he was freed to die in peace – after his own son mated and had a pup of his own – and without guilt.

Sesshoumaru looked on at Rin in shock and felt his heart shatter into pieces. Here was the woman he had chosen as his mate, and she was already mated and bound to another. Furthermore – though he didn't know it was possible – she was pregnant with the other man's child.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru. I really am. But the truth is, we were never compatible. You need someone that is the same as you and shares the same interests as you." – she tiptoed over to him and kissed his cheek. Turned to the door and left to never come back.

Touga nudged the young youkai lying naked in his son's bed. Sesshoumaru returned as if looking that the earth had fallen from his feet and he had no idea what to do.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Putting aside his broken heart to examine his feelings for later, he turned in shock to look at the white haired young youkai lying nude in his bed. He looked around and wondered where did the pup went.

"Where is he?!" – he said starting to loose control in his icy demeanor.

"Where is who?" – his father asked in return for once floundering in confusion. Had he not told his son why he wanted the pup? Apparently not. He guided his son to a small sofa in front of the bed and tried to explain in short sentences all of his son's questions.

It turned out that after dinner – they had spent all afternoon talking about his grandfather's past – Sesshoumaru and Touga returned to the room and found a face looking back at them. A face with long silver hair that sparkled whenever the dying sun's glare focused on it and honey golden eyes. Unlike Sesshoumaru, this youkai did not have marks across his face, but did have red stripes all over his legs and arms.

_And dear Lord, did he look gorgeous!_ – was Sesshoumaru's first unconcious thought.

Unknowingly, Touga was thinking – with pride for his father's line – that his little brother looked so amazingly handsome too.

"What is your name?" – Touga intoned in a soft but firm voice.

No answer was forthcoming. They stood in silence until a thought – much like it had happened to his son – came into his mind.

_InuYasha._

Sesshoumaru startled blinked in stupor until he figured out that this young youkai was like him and his father. Had been explained by his father about this young one being his uncle, and though it had been hard to comprehend how or why; he had accepted the information but had not completely understood about it.

"Can you not speak, chibi?" – Touga nodded towards the young man and was surprised by the growl that came back at him.

_I'm not a chibi. And no, I can't speak. I've never spoken the way you do, so it is difficult for me to do so._

"How is it that we can hear you in our minds?" – Sesshoumaru demanded with a confused but undoubtedly angry scowl adorning his features.

_I formed a mind – link with both of you when my fur first came into contact with your skin. It is the only way I could communicate with my masters._

There was a surprised look on InuYasha as he went on.

_Some of my old masters were human and few of them were youkai, but I've never been able to talk to them this way. I think that both of you are special because usually people hear me within them, but they do not acknowledge me speaking into their minds._

Touga suddenly laughed. He was truly delighted with his sibling.

"Go. Fetch him something to wear and something to eat, I'm sure your uncle is hungry and tired. We will speak more in the morning."

When Sesshoumaru left the room, InuYasha once again mind – spoke.

_Why did I transform? I've always been a puppy for my masters._

"I have acknowledge you as part of the inu-youkai clan. As my father's second born, therefore the curse that surrounded you has been lifted." – he turned thoughtful and asked: "How many masters have you had so far?"

_More than I could count and less than a million. Does it matter how many people I've been with?_

"No. But I wonder of the nature of those wishes. Did they ever hurt you?"

_How could they? I was only a porcelain dog. A wonderful thing for them to use, therefore they never tried to hurt me._

"And my son? Did he hurt you?" – he blurted out without wanting to.

_No. He hasn't… in fact, I think I've hurt him more by granting him his girlfriend's wishes more than anything else. _

"Ah… well. There were wishes, right? You grant them indiscriminately and that's not your fault."

Before Inuyasha could respond to that, Sesshoumaru came back with a snack and some clothes for him to wear.

Sesshoumaru found that his father was a completely different person since his uncle came into their lives. Though his uncle did not speak much, he could see that he was wary about them. Especially him. It wasn't until after awhile when his father had to go back to his home for a couple of business meetings that required his immediate attention that he understood why his uncle was so wary of him.

His uncle was a very quick learner. He had learnt how to eat and drink with utensils instead of gobbling things down like a dog. He knew now how to dress himself and everything else. He had known how to read from before and he was very adept at doing other chores. Soon Sesshoumaru was surprised at the quick witted way his uncle seemed to grasp things.

Since Sesshoumaru could work at home just as well as if he were working in his office, he had not left his apartment for weeks since his father had come and gone. Soon though, it was obvious that he'd have to leave the apartment and he was loathe to leave his uncle alone. More because he was beginning to feel a distinct warmth in his heart whenever his uncle would look at him.

So he woke him up and told him about the meeting. Found his uncle looking at him rather suspiciously as if trying to decide if he meant him any harm. Then he heard him ask in mind – speak again.

_So why do you want me to go with you?_

"I thought you wouldn't like to stay here on your own."

_You were thinking in the best of my interests?! Why?_

"Well you _are _my uncle, therefore I thought that this way you might see things differently as you haven't been out of this apartment for awhile."

_Are you not afraid that someone might ask why is your uncle younger than you?_

At the question of being even remotely scared, Sesshoumaru frowned until he noticed that his uncle stood in a defensive stance.

_What is it?_

"Why do you act so defensive towards me? Is it that you think that I would hurt you? You have done no wrong to me."

There was shocked silence at that and this made Sesshoumaru agitated. What was wrong with his uncle?

_Then you don't know._

"Know what?"

_About your ex-girlfriend?_

"What about her?" – Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed.

_You made a wish for her to be happy. I granted it so._

Sesshoumaru frowned upon that. He wondered about the wish… when had he wish it so? And then he remembered that months before, just after he had found the pup; they had gone to dinner and had gotten into an argument. He had said he wished he could make her happy in not so many words. So the pup granted the thing that would make her the most happy and that had been to have been able to bear children. But the cheating was all Rin's doing. The pup – his uncle – had had nothing to do with that. Or had he?

"_Did you make Rin cheat on me?!" _– Sesshoumaru bellowed out and watched as Inuyasha covered his ears as if the higher volume of his voice caused him pain.

_No! But a wish has its good and bad points. There is no law that says that the wish won't have weird consequences or bad turnabouts!_

Sesshoumaru moved to sit down and plopped down onto the nearest chair he could find. He wondered if his uncle could see into himself and asked it so in a lower voice fearing his father's sudden appearance.

_If you mean can I read your mind, then no. I can't. When the mind – link was forged, I only enabled it so you could hear me speak. But not so I could read your mind. The rule of the game was that you could wish from 1 to a million wishes a day. Depending on what I caught from your emotions and how you interacted around others, it'd make sense that I was able to hear you at any distance possible once you said 'I wish'._

Then Inuyasha was surprised when the other said: "Is this why you've always been reserved around me? Why you go tense and defensive? I am sad that Rin and I did not work out, but that doesn't mean that I would hurt you for making her happy. For all it matters, she was the one that wasn't that comfortable with me. It probably would've never worked out even if I wished it so."

¡¡¡

Despite this, Inuyasha did not want to go to the meeting. He stayed home. At night, Sesshoumaru came into his room to find something really amazing. He rubbed his hands over his eyes to clear the image, but he found the image to be the same he had stumbled upon the first time.

Inuyasha – his uncle – was laying in his bed asleep and fully nude. He felt the stirrings of lust begin to throb at his penis and wondered briefly why. Then he went over to see him closer. He lightly touched his hair and found it silky. Swept his fingers thru the silky strands and then over to the youthful face. Inuyasha had two red marks on each of his cheeks now whereas before he didn't have them (probably meant that he was growing older by the minute), three marks on each of his arm, and three marks on his upper legs. And then his most intimate part… he didn't know what happened to him but he touched him and felt the need to do so again. Why was this youth who was family having this deep effect on him?

Had Inuyasha ever been touched by any of his owners? This thought made him angry all of the sudden and then…

_Sesshoumaru?_

Hesitant. Bright golden eyes peered up to his blue eyes questioningly. He found he could not respond nor break away from the look. His hands still cradled the intimate part of his uncle softly. He found himself caressing the foreskin gently and then was shocked away from the beautiful figure lying beneath him.

The youth in front of him cuddled upon himself and thus hid his body from Sesshoumaru's view.

_Do not touch me again. Ever._

And the finality in that mental voice made Sesshoumaru's head pound.

Touga came back to his son's apartment to find a chilling atmosphere surrounding both his sibling and his son. Though he tried to sense why would this would be so, he came up with nothing. It did though came as an epiphany. One he did not ever consider it'd be possible.

Sesshoumaru was interested in his uncle in the way he used to be with the human girl. Thus, he cross-examined his son until the young man blurted out all the strange feelings consuming his heart as of late. It turned out to be a disturbing discovery. And thus, Touga did the only thing he could come up with… he invited someone else over to try to entice Sesshoumaru with.

Her name was Kagura. A young and beautiful yasha that controlled the wind and its uses masterfully, he hoped Sesshoumaru would forget the heinous thoughts he'd seemed to had picked up on his uncle. She came with someone else though. She had a friend that went by the name of Kouga Wolf. Though he disliked the young man, he appeared to have caught his siblings eye. And this made him happy. In a way at least. Unfortunately, this brought up things he himself could not have dreamed of.

He found himself wishing sometimes that _he_ were the one who had enticed Inuyasha out of the apartment, but it wasn't. It was that _heinous_ man that went by the name of Kouga Wolf. He was obnoxious, arrogant and loud. He loathed him from the first moment they set eyes on each other. He loathed him more now that he knew that he was throwing affections towards his uncle.

Of course, it was wrong for him to feel like this towards a young man that was just recently accepted into his family. Furthermore, he _had_ to havean heir and he couldn't do that with his uncle even if his uncle were ever willing to mate with him. However, he couldn't help how jealous he felt when he saw his young uncle blush at the attentions he received by the wolf. And sadly as it were, he could feel how the wolf-demon's spirit wrapped around his uncles' in a certain dead-giveaway of how mates should join together. He wondered if he'd ever be happy. He wished he could be happy with Inuyasha and at the same time still be happy as he were right now.

And he should've learnt by now that some wishes were even if not spoken, granted in the most weirdest ways possible.

A year later – as tradition was to be carried on – Kouga was wondering in to the store where Inuyasha had been bought – though he didn't know it - and wouldn't you know it, he found a kittling. Said to be filled with wonderful powers that could grant you whatever you wished. He didn't really cared that he had or didn't have powers, all he cared was that he could finally give Inuyasha a gift worthy of him and thus making it clear that there wasn't anything he wasn't willing to do for him. How Inuyasha had come up with this he couldn't imagine, but he knew it had something to do with the fact that Kagura had been unwilling to mate a guy who was stuck on mating his own uncle no matter how delectable Inuyasha was, still… she had stated quite clearly that she wouldn't be used as a substitute for the real thing.

So even though the shop keeper was reluctant to hand in her most prized possesion, she gave in when she saw how stubborn her would be client was. And she cried again as she watched another demon carry off her most prized possesion away from her. Forever.

Inuyasha had gotten the hang of speaking out loud, but because for the longest time of his life he had always mind-spoke with most of the people he came into contact; he found that handling the kittling in his arms was pretty easy. Of course the kittling was not a kittling, but a young kitsune that was caught by the same bastard that made him a pup. And since he knew that the bastard was dead and that the only way he could free the kitsune from the spell was to adopt him as his son, this is what he did.

Of course the changing was not as smooth as it had been for him because kitsunes were different than inus even though they came from the same animal family, or so it was said by the Animal Planet. But this kitsune was a demon like him and in wanting to change him made such a strendous sound that brought over the presence of Sesshoumaru who was working in his office next to Inuyasha's bedroom.

"What's wrong?!" – as he stepped into the room to find an unconscious red haired nude male lying on the floor by Inuyasha's feet.

"You'll finally get your wish Sesshoumaru." – and with that he left leaving his nephew stunned.

Of course Sesshoumaru didn't understand quite well what his uncle meant. But he did looked over the red haired male lying on the bed with undisguised wonder… did his uncle mean that this was supposed to be his match? He hoped so. He wished it so very much. Having a mate was all he desired when he found that in his closed off heart it was all he desired from life. He carefully laid the kitsune on the bed making sure to cover all the unmentionables and making him comfortable so when he'd wake up he wouldn't worry about his modesty and that he could speak to him. He found himself smiling more and was happy to just remember his uncle's words. He was finally getting his mate.

The End.


End file.
